


Happy Mother’s Day, Mummy

by writingdesire123



Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 18:10:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18299444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingdesire123/pseuds/writingdesire123
Summary: Different scenarios as Nicky and Red celebrate Mother's Day through the years.





	1. Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> As it’s Mother’s Day in the UK today I decided to post this. I actually wrote this a few years ago on a different site. Please let me know what you think, and to any Mothers today, happy Mother’s Day!

Sunday, 14 March 2010

Nicky had been at Litchfield for just under three months. Throughout her time there she had learnt so much more than she could ever imagine. Not only had she learnt that she didn't need drugs to survive but she had learnt that she deserved to be loved. 

It was the day before Mother's Day and she had spent the whole day on trying to decide what do do for Red. At first she decided that she shouldn't do anything, even though the older woman had convinced Nicky she was her daughter she still wasn't sure. Then she thought maybe just a card. No Red deserved so much more than a card. She had spoken to Red's mute friend, Norma, who had suggested a few ideas but nothing felt enough. So she decided to take a trip to commissary. 

After toying about what to get her for around twenty minutes she finally purchased a circle shaped mirror. Nicky thought it would be a good idea so Red wouldn't have to attempt to do her signature eyeliner in the dirty bathroom mirrors. She hid the mirror under her top and headed back to her bunk to finish the present. 

She checked that Red wasn't in the dorm before pulling the mirror out and sitting down on her bed. She reached underneath the bed and pulled out her wash bag. She took her razor out, it always amazed her that inmates were allowed razors in prison, and began to attempt to remove the blade. She knew if she was caught doing this she would be in trouble but this was a risk she was willing to take. After a long struggle she managed to remove the blade. She sighed knowing that she wouldn't be able to get another one for three months yet. 

Turning the blade so it was upright she began to carve a small message for Red on the back. 

Thank you for every thing you do. 

Love Nicky xxx 

.....

The following morning Nicky woke up extra early to go and give Red her mirror. She swiftly showered and went over to the kitchen where she knew Red would be. 

"Morning Mummy" She said as she walked into the kitchen. Red was the only person there at the time. 

"And what brings you hear this early in the morning?" Red asked playfully. Nicky smirked and showed Red the badly wrapped mirror from behind her back. Red smiled brightly as she took it from Nicky. 

"Oh sweetheart. You didn't have to do that." 

"I did." 

Red moved to the other side of the kitchen with Nicky trailing behind her. Red carefully un-wrapped the present and gasped. 

"Nicky it's beautiful." 

"Turn it over." 

As Red turned it over she came face to face with the message that Nicky scratched in the previous day. Red's eyes began to fill with tears.

"It's perfect" She said as she embraced Nicky in a warm hug. 

"Happy Mother's Day, Mummy."


	2. Siblings

Sunday, 10 March 2013

This year Litchfield was doing something it had never done before, for the whole day children of the mothers at Litchfield were aloud to spend the day at the prison. Red was very excited as all three of her boys would be coming down to see her. It had been years since they had all been together at the same time. Since Red and Nicky were no longer talking Red couldn't wait for this day. 

Red had spent three hours making sure she looked her best. Or as good as you could look in prison. After checking her hair for the fifteenth time in the mirror Nicky had got her several years previous she walked out of her bunk and into the yard. She immediately spotted her boys in the corner. She smiled and walked briskly over to them. 

"Boys" She said holding her arms wide open. They all hugged her back. After a warm embrace they sat back down at a bench. 

"So how are you Mama?" Asked Yuri. 

"I'm better now that you are all here" She couldn't stop smiling. She couldn't remember the last time she felt this happy. 

They spoke for hours before the question that Red hoped wouldn't come up, did. 

"I hoped we would get to see Nicky today Mama?" Maxim questioned. Red sighed. 

"She hates me right now." 

"What happened?" Red just shook her head. 

"Go get her Ma" Said Vasily sternly. Red was about to open her mouth to protest but with one raise of her son's eyebrow she knew it was the right thing to do. 

"Don't go anywhere" She said as she stood up. 

"Wouldn't dream of it" The three of them replied in unison. 

.....

Walking back inside the prison and into the dorm Red saw her girl laying down, curled up on her bunk. Red took a deep breath and approached her. At first Nicky didn't hear Red but when she felt the dip in her bed she looked round and made eye contact with Red. 

"Please" Red began. 

"I am so sorry my girl. You know I would never hurt you on purpose. Please, I know what i did was wrong but please let me make it up to you. Give me a chance. Please." Nicky smiled slightly. 

"Okay" She replied. Red looked baffled. 

"Okay?" She questioned cautiously feeling like Nicky was going to say something else. 

"I forgive you." Red laughed in glee and hugged her daughter tightly. Nicky wrapped her arms around her mother.

"Now come and meet your brothers. I know they are eager to meet their sister." 

.....

After an afternoon filled with laughter Red and Nicky were sat next to each other on Red's bed. 

"Iv'e loved spending time with you today darling. And I am so glad you finally got to meet your brothers. I hope we can do this every year." 

"Me too" Replied Nicky. 

"Happy Mother's Day, Mummy."


	3. Hospital

Sunday, 6 March 2016

It was Red's first Mother's Day out of Litchfield and subsequently her first Mother's Day without Nicky for five years. Her sons had moved to Russia the year previous so she was going to spend the day alone in bed with a bottle of wine. She had visited Nicky the day before. Her girl was under the weather but Nicky assured her she would be fine. They planned to talk on the phone at noon. 

It was 4:30 in the afternoon and Nicky hadn't called Red. She began to worry as she knew her girl would never miss an opportunity to talk to her mother. She tried not to worry too much, but she found it almost impossible. She switched on the television and began to watch some mindless game show. 

She must've fallen asleep because she startled awake when she heard her phone ringing. She checked the time before she answered. 6:43. Could it be Nicky? 

"Hello?" She answered confused. 

"Galina" Said Sam Healy. 

"Sam?" She questioned. 

"You need to go to the hospital. It's Nicky." Red stood up immediately and ran to her front door. 

"Why what happened?" 

"I'm not sure but she has been taken ill" Without saying anything else Red hung up the phone and ran out her front door and into her old car. 

.....

Upon arriving at the hospital Red rushed to the front desk and slammed her hands down on the counter. 

"Nicole Nichols please?" The receptionist nodded and began to check the system. The receptionist looked back up. 

"The Inmate?" She asked skeptically. Red hated people judging her daughter for being a felon. 

"Just tell me where my baby is." She pleaded, deciding not to cause a scene by challenging the receptionist for her previous comment. 

"She's just down that corridor." She said pointing to a corridor behind her. Red nodded in thanks and followed her finger. 

.....

She walked for a little while until she came across a room with two guards standing either side of the door. She guessed this was where her Nicky was. Getting closer she noticed Healy sitting on a chair opposite. He stood up as soon as he saw her. 

"I'm so glad you made it Galina." 

"What happened?" 

"Her appendix ruptured. She's just out of surgery." 

"My poor baby" She sighed quietly. 

"Can I see her?" Healy nodded in response. 

"She's still asleep at the moment though." 

"Thank you." 

.....

Red's heart broke as she saw her girl laying on the hospital bed. She could see her left arm chained to the bed and she guessed her leg was as well.  Red noticed an IV running through her other hand. She walked over to a chair in the corner and pulled it closer. She held Nicky's unchained hand and stroked it gently, being careful to avoid the IV. She kissed Nicky's forehead and with her other hand played with her wild hair. 

Several hours had passed when Nicky's closed eyes fluttered open. 

"Mum?" She croaked. 

"Yes baby. I'm here." Nicky smiled in satisfaction and closed her eyes again.

It was almost midnight when Nicky became more awake. 

"What time is it?" 

"11:56" Replied Red temporarily removing her hand from Nicky's to look at her watch. 

"Well in that case" Began Nicky. 

"Happy Mother's Day, Mummy."


	4. Bracelet

Sunday, 11 March 2018

Nicky was busy preparing a pasta bake for Red upon her return from tending to her bakery. They shared a decent sized apartment above the bakery. Although Nicky would occasionally help out she had just started a job at a local bank. 

She set the timer as she put the dish in the oven and slumped down on the sofa. she had thirty minuets before Red was due to finish work. She switched the television on and put he feet up on the coffee table. She laughed along with the program that was currently playing. 

Just as Nicky was taking the scorching dish out of the oven and placing it on the carefully laid dinner table the door opened. She smiled as she heard Red enter. 

"Hey Ma!" Greeted Nicky excitedly as she walked into the hallway to greet her mother. As she entered she saw an all to familiar woman standing next to a nervous looking Red. Nicky stood still as she looked at the slightly taller, perfectly dressed woman. 

"Marka" Said Nicky blandly. 

"Hello Nicole" 

"What are you doing here?" 

"I have been doing some research and managed to track you down. Now you are out of prison and hopefully sober I would like to try to reconnect with you" She stated as she took her coat off and hung it on a hook. She walked into the main area of their apartment. Red and Nicky were still standing in the small hallway.  

"What is she doing here?" Nicky questioned. 

"She just came into the bakery. I didn't know what to do. I know you two don't get along but please just try." Nicky nodded and followed where Marka had walked. 

Marka was inspecting the place. 

"It's charming I guess" She sounded displeased. Nicky grunted in response. Nicky walked back over to the table and began to set another place for Marka. Marka and Red sat down and began to make awkward small talk. Nicky took two wine glasses and a pint glass out from a cupboard. She placed the wine glasses in front of Marka and Red and the other glass at the empty space. She walked back over to the fridge and took out a bottle of red wine and a can of lemonade. She poured a glass of wine into each of the glasses and filled her glass of lemonade before binning the empty can and placing the half empty bottle of wine next to the steaming dish. Red began to serve the pasta bake while Nicky and Marka looked at each other. 

"You look well" Stated Marka as she looked Nicky up and down several times. 

"Well i'm sober so..." Nicky replied not really knowing how to finish the sentence.  

 

After what felt like forever Marka stood up from the dinner table. 

"Well I must be off. I have work to do. Come on Nicole." Nicky looked up at the woman who still claimed to be her mother. 

"What do you mean?" 

"Well you can't stay here. You have done your time. Now you must return home with your real mother." Nicky looked over at Red. Red returned the look sympathetically, but looking worried. Nicky looked at Marka and grabbed hold of Red's hand. Red gave it a squeeze.   

"Red may not of given birth to me but she is my mother. My real mother. She has cared for me more than anyone else ever has before. So no, I won't be going with you. I am staying here, with my mother." Marka grunted. 

"Have it your way." She drained the last of her glass and stormed out. When the door slammed shut Nicky sank down onto the floor. Red got down next to her and wrapped her arms lovingly around her crying daughter. She whispered words of comfort for hours.

.....

Red and Nicky were snuggled up on the sofa together under a blanket watching a random program. Suddenly sitting up Nicky ran to her bedroom. She reemerged a few seconds later holding a small neatly wrapped present. 

"Oh honey" Red smiled, taking the present Nicky was holding out in front of her. Red began to open it as Nicky sank back down next to Red. Red opened the white box she had just unwrapped and gasped when she saw the content.  

"It's beautiful Nicky" She said as she looked down at the stunning charm bracelet. She kissed Nicky lovingly on the forehead. 

"Happy Mother's Day, Mummy."


	5. Baby

Sunday, 27 March 2022 

"Hey little man" Said Nicky lovingly as she walked into her one year old's bedroom and picked him up from his cot. She bounced him up and down in an attempt to get him to stop crying. 

"Do you want to go and see your Mummy and Nana?" The little boy nodded his head eagerly in response. He probably had no idea what what was said, but he nodded anyway. Nicky laughed softly and walked into the living room with her son in her arms. 

Nicky and Lorna had gotten married two years ago and moved just down the street from where she and Red used to live. She still saw Red everyday. 

"There he is!" Cried Red excitedly as she reached for hr grandbaby. He began laughing for no apparent reason. 

"So how is my little Luca?" Asked Red looking towards Lorna and Nicky who were sitting very close to each other. 

"He's really good" Replied Lorna. 

"We think hes going to start walking soon" Added Nicky smiling brightly. Luca clapped his hands, which made everyone laugh. 

..... 

A couple of hours later Nicky was sat on the floor playing blocks with Luca. Red looked over at Lorna. 

"Shes come along way my girl" Red stated proudly. 

"I think she has finally found a purpose in life" Replied Lorna equally as proud. Nicky really had come along way and finally she was happy. 

.....

It was late evening now and Luca and Lorna had long since gone to bed. Nicky was laying her head on Red's lap as she stroked her hair. 

"I'm so proud of you, you know."

"Really?" Questioned Nicky sitting up slightly. 

"Really. You look happy." 

"I am. I have a good job, a good place to live, Lorna, Luca and you. What's not to be happy about?" Red smiled upon hearing those words come from her girls mouth. Red pushed Nicky up as the younger girl looked at her questionably. Red reached into her bag beside her and pulled out a present. 

"I know your not my mother, but you are a mother now so I wanted to get you this." Nicky took it and opened it cautiously. She smiled when she saw a matching charm bracelet that she had gotten Red a few years ago. Red had worn it everyday since. 

"I don't know what to say." 

"Nothing" Replied Red pulling Nicky back down onto her lap. 

There was silence between the two for a while until Red leaned down to an almost asleep Nicky and whispered the words that Nicky subconsciously said to her every year. 

"Happy Mother's Day, Mummy."


End file.
